Dragon Christmas Fun
by magic-and-love
Summary: Harry after much confusing draco is now dating the 'ferret', it's love how could it not be? But alas, something bad is going to happen, will Harry after getting his love only lose him to another?
1. Dragon Christmas Fun

**Magic-and-love's**

'**Christmas special 2005'**

**Christmas clothes.**

* * *

It was well known in the Gryffindor Tower, that the entire population of 7th year Gryffindors had a piece of Christmas clothing. Clothing that had mistletoe stamped all over it, green and red stripes, or even ties that sung 'come ye hippogriffs'. Hermione Granger loved her one red and one green mitten set, Ronald Weasley loved his hand-me-down singing tie; even though its tune was faded horribly, only ever singing 'hippogriffs'. Dean had his extra long green and red striped socks. Seamus had his red boxes painted with mistletoe. Lavender had a black beanie with red and green stars scattered on it and Pavita had her muggle Christmas T-shirt. And it was widely known in the school that Harry Potter had a black shirt with a red and green dragon on it, below the dragon was the slogan 'Dragon + Christmas Fun'.

* * *

Harry Potter at this moment was walking down the 3rd corridor, past Fluffy's previous home with said shirt on, a black robe; that moved with his every step, dark blue jeans that firmly held to his hips and on his feet were a pair of black converse shoes. Harry walked a steady pace down the hallway, every step with attitude to rival Malfoy's. Students that he passed looked at him and whispered, most girls giggled or blushed a deep red. Harry's hair covered his forehead, and had grown to just above his shoulder blades; his hair was now the blackest black. Harry's eyes where Avada Kedavra green, flashing dangerously. Though to strangers Harry Potter would have looked like a scary person, Hogwarts students knew that he was one of the nicest people in the school. Though if you looked at him now you gulped at the power he showed as he walked to his destination.

Harry stopped abruptly as glint of long pale blonde hair came into view; the said person looked up and gazed at Harry, his face wrinkling in disgust. Harry leant against the wall and watched the blonde through downcast eyes, the blonde occasionally sending a glare in his direction. After about ten minutes, the blonde jerked to the standing position and walked over the black haired boy in a flourish.

Malfoy sneered at Potter.

"What do you think your looking at Potter?" Malfoy growled. Malfoy stared deathly at Potter and crossed his arms.

Harry shrugged "You"

"Yes, I know that, dim wit, what I want to know is why!" Malfoy yells

Student's apon seeing Harry and Malfoy on a verge of fight, scattered away, leaving the corridor deserted expect for the two students. Harry looks at a necklace on Draco's neck with interest and Malfoy glaring at Potter with menace.

Harry shrugs and sends Malfoy a charming smile, a smile that makes most of the girls swoon into liquid. Malfoy looks at Harry weirdly, and then straightens himself up.

"So Potter, why are you looking at me?" Draco growls getting annoyed

Harry smiles "Why are you looking at me, Malfoy" Harry imitates Draco

Draco gaps at Harry "Why you little cockroach" Harry raises his eyebrow "You were the one staring at ME!'

Harry chuckles despite himself "Cockroach Malfoy? And I thought you knew better, quite short of you really expected better"

Harry watches as smoke steams out of Draco's ears, his ice blue eyes glaring at Harry. Harry smirks as he watches the rage inside Draco rise to new extremes. Harry leans forward and kisses Malfoy briefly, before the boy has time to react, Harry whispers in a husky voice into Draco's ear "Dragons and Christmas really are fun, don't you think Draco?" Harry turns around and sweeps away into the corner and down the 4th corridor.

* * *

Hey everyone

this is the 1st chapter in a five part series

love,

magic-and-love


	2. Draco's confused

_**Disclaimer: I swear I don't own anything…**_

**Christmas Dragon Fun**

**animegurl088: thanks, hope this chapter is better**

**thE bEsT pArT oF bElieVe Is...: Yes i wish i had one of those shirts as well...**

**AACS: Yes, thank you for the review, keep them coming!**

**Wicheania: more for you**

**Chapter Two**

**Draco's Confused**

**Note: **Okay this is what happens when you put boring school holidays and me together….

* * *

Draco walked down the fourth corridor, for once without his larkies literally breathing down his neck. Draco stopped at a window and looked out, the sun was slowly setting, creating a pink and orange tint upon the sky. Draco scanned the crowds that were gathered outside, it seemed most of the population of Hogwarts was outside enjoying the first of the snow. Most of the crowds were situated either by the lake or on the now-white fields. Draco spotted Granger and Weasley by the bridge who appeared to be arguing, Draco thought to himself 'is that all they do?" Draco also noticed that they weren't trailing behind Potter like lost puppy dogs. 'Pathetic'.

Draco sneered at himself and added a mental slap 'what have I said about thinking about Potter?' he thinks to himself. Draco clenched the windowsill with his hand and growled.

He turned around to resume walking towards the main staircase, when he walked straight into Potter.

Draco moaned and rubbed his aching shoulder; he glared at the boy who was lying on the ground, who was making no attempt in getting up. Draco walked forward so that he was beside the boy and sneered down at Potter's face.

Harry simply smiled at Draco,

"Aren't you going to help me up?" Harry asks

Draco's face becomes distorted in disgust and he glares at the boy below him.

"What? And risk physical contact with you?" Draco scornes

Harry pouts up at Draco and pushes himself up on his elbows, Harry adds the puppy-dog eyes and continues to look at Draco. The whole puppy dogface apparently not working as usual, causing Harry's pout to deepen.

"But Draco, we have already had physical contact today!" Harry smiles and watches as Draco physically pales "Why not again?" Harry whines.

Draco steps back from Potter and looks at the boy with distaste. Draco closes his eyes and takes a very deep breath, opens his eyes then exhales.

Harry watches Draco amusedly as he breathes in and out, trying to calm himself down.

Draco glares at Potter who is still on the ground and gazing innocently up at him, it becomes apparent that Potter is not going to move anytime soon, and that Potter wants him to help him up.

Draco scanned the boy's physic, no matter how much Draco detested the boy, there was no denying the physical attraction Potter held over him.

Harry gazed innocently up at Draco who was in the middle of checking him out. Harry smirked a truly Malfoy worthy smirk.

"Like what you see?" Harry asks seductively, eyes gazing up at Draco.

Draco looks at Potter startled, chocks and then blushes.

"Shut up" Draco snaps at Potter; Harry just smiles charmingly

Harry extends his hands towards Draco.

"Help me up, please" Harry begs

Draco grunts and rolls his eyes, then grabs the boy's wrists and pulls him up, so that he is standing. Draco notes that the boy is incredibly light.

Harry now standing moves towards Draco, like a wolf having spotted it's prey.

Draco gulps and takes a step back for every step Potter takes forward.

Harry catches on of Draco's hands and holds it lightly in his and squeezes lightly.

Draco looks at Potter and pulls his hand back, like he just touched fire.

Harry shrugs at Draco sadly.

"Potter what is wrong with you?" Draco asks, staring at the boy in question

Harry looks at Draco confusedly "Whaddya mean?" he asks

"Why are you flirting with me?" Draco half yells

Harry smiles " I thought it was quite obvious really." He stats

Draco raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms "Enlighten me then."

Harry begins walking towards Draco again, and Draco takes a step back, Harry keeps walking forward till he has Draco pinned against the wall.

Draco gulps as he comes into contact with the wall. He gazed nervously at Potter, who was smiling…seductively back at him. Against Draco's better judgement blood began rushing to his neither regions. He squirmed nervously as Potter drew nearer and nearer, until Potter's warm body was pressed up against his, their lips a fraction of a centimetre apart.

Harry moves his head forward until his lips just meet Draco's, Harry keeps his lips just barely touching the others, enjoying the sensation and feel of the others lips upon his own.

Draco stands there stunned, 'Potter's lips are on mine, Potters lips are on mine' and yet Draco wants more, so much more.

Harry pulls back as Draco emits a moan from deep within his throat that sends Harry's senses into overdrive. Harry bites down softly on Draco's bottom lip, earning him a gasp from the other boy. Harry smirks against Draco's lips as he felt the others arousal against his leg.

Draco whimpered as Potter drew away and straightened his robe. Draco stared as he caught a glimpse of that damn "Dragon Christmas fun" shirt, that the boy always seemed to be wearing.

Harry looked at the other boy, and took the others hand in his again and lifted the hand to meet his lips, and pressed forward gently.

Draco watched as Potter kissed his hand, then brought it back to his side, falling limply. Draco watched as Harry removes his hand and took a step back. Draco feels a sense of loss and he felt like grabbing the other boy and pulling him close.

Harry looked at the other boy though half opened eyes and whispered:

"Draco, I flirt with you, because, I like you"

Harry steps forward again, and Draco watches his movements through wide eyes. Harry cups Draco's face in his hands and searches the boy's features. Harry smiles softly as he brushes Draco's cheek with his thumb.

Harry leans forward and places his mouth near Draco's ear and whispers huskily:

"I want you to be mine, I want to be yours"

Again, against his better judgement, Draco moans "Harry"

Draco's eyes widen in surprise at calling Potter, Harry. Draco's head spins in confusion and complicated thoughts; everything is changing and happening so fast. Draco brings a hand up to his forehead and closes his eyes.

"I'm so confused" Draco whimpers

Harry nods even though Draco has his eyes closed and removes his hands from the other's face.

Harry murmurs, "I understand"

Harry gazes out the opposite window and sees only the darkness of the night 'students will come through here soon' he thinks to himself.

Harry leans forward and places a short sweet kiss on Draco's lips, then whispers "Night Draco" and walks down the corridor.

Draco snaps his eyes open as he hears Potters footsteps walk away, Draco brings two fingers to his lips and traces them and watches Pott…Harry disappear from view.

'Potter wanted him, forever?'

Draco moaned, he was so confused, days ago he hated Potter, he thought Potter hated him, everything seemed to shutter when Pott…Harry revealed his feelings.

Draco moaned in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. Draco headed towards his dormitory, to take care of his 'big problem'. All the time cursing Harry to Hell and back.

* * *

**Hey every body,**

**please review, i love them**

**love,**

**magic-and-love**


	3. I'm Ready

**Crystal Malfoy: Yeah i love it when Harry seduces Draco...**

**AACS: Its good you like it, thxs for the review**

**Ank-Ink: Thanks for the compliments, though this one isn't as detailed as the last**

**black sniperX: yeahm i think everyone loves the shirt as well, i might make me one...**

**Glamour Princess: thank you...**

**puresilver: thank you...**

**_CHRISTMAS DRAGON FUN_**

**Chapter Three**

**One Month Later**

* * *

_It had been 1 month since Harry had told Draco he wanted him, and since then Draco's thoughts had been pretty much occupied by the thought of Harry._

Draco walked into the Library, and stopped a few metres inside and scanned the groups, there weren't that many people in the library, as most of the population yet again was outside welcoming the sun, which was defrosting the white snow. Draco walked more into the library and continued to search; he was looking for a certain 7th year Gryffindor. Draco walked around one of the bookshelves, and at once spotted Harry. Draco moaned, he was sitting in-between Weasel and Granger; this was going to be fun. Not.

Draco strolled up the trio who was immersed in a book. Draco coughed and three heads bolted up, two of the faces looking at him with glares, the other with pure delight. Draco gave a tiny smile to Potter.

"What do you want, Malfoy" Ron spat

Draco shifted his weight to his other foot.

"Actually, I want Potter " Draco said, and turned his gaze on Harry, who was now leaning back on his chair, arms crossed, and an absolutely adorable expression on his face, which made Draco's heart flutter

Harry smirked "So, you want me, Malfoy?"

Draco rolled his eyes "yes, I need to talk to you"

Once again Malfoy shifted his weight, impatience growing

Harry's eyes danced with mirth, as he jumped up off his chair, stood and ran a hand down his shirt, straightening it somewhat.

"Okay, let's _talk_"

Ron looked at Harry like he was insane "Harry are you serious?"

Harry turned around and looked at Ron "No, I'm Harry"

Harry watched as Hermione mouth twitched into a small smile. Harry waved to his friends and followed Malfoy out of the library.

Draco walked briskly down the corridor with Harry following him, a step behind. Draco looked around for a spot to talk to Harry privately. As they passed the crowds, they got curious stares and various whispers but Draco didn't pay any attention to them. Draco opened the door to an unused classroom, grabbed Harry by the hand and pulled him into the room, closing the door behind him.

Harry looked around the room, the rather empty room, chairs and tables lined neatly in the room, the teacher's desk at the front, and a few portraits around the room. Harry walked over to the nearest desk and sat on top of it, crossing his legs like a kindergaton. Harry looked at Draco, and noticed that the boy appeared flustered and nervous, which could mean a very good thing, or a very bad thing…

Draco turns to Harry and starts pacing

"So I've been thinking. Over the past month about well basically you…and I want to know if you really meant it when you said you wanted me?"

Harry smiles at Draco, his heart expanding with joy

"Dray, of course I meant it, I don't lie to the ones I love"

Draco stared shocked at Harry "love?" he utters

"Yes, love" Harry repeats

"Oh" Draco say, then runs a hand through his hair "well then…"

Harry watches Draco; yeah he really did love that boy.

"Well then' Draco repeats "I'll start of with a truce then?"

Harry almost laughs as Draco sticks his hand out for him to shake, Harry extends his arm and firmly grasps Draco's "Truce" Harry says a smile playing on his lips.

Draco retracts his hand and starts pacing again.

"Okay" Draco stops pacing and steps up to Harry, and puts his hands on Harry's knees "I am not a Death Eater, and have no wish of becoming one"

Harry nods his head, glad for that at least

"However…." Draco starts and Harry feels his heart drop "I am dark, I will always be, and I will not join the light side"

Harry's heart drops to his stomach and his eyes well up with tears; he did not want to fight his love on the battlefield

Draco's hands move to cup Harry's face "But I will join your side, and your little order thingy that Dumbledore runs"

Harry chocks back a sob and envelopes Draco in a hug tears pouring freely down his face; in happiness of course

"Oh, Dray" Harry sobs

Draco stands there letting Harry hold him and cry on him, Draco breathed in Harry's scent, grass and chocolate, a weird mix Draco thinks to himself.

"Okay Harry, you can stop crying now"

Harry pulls back from Draco and wipes his face with his robe

Then Draco starts pacing again.

"Okay Harry, for the last month, longer in fact you have royally screwed with my brain, made me more confused then I have ever been, and im being serious here! But I've also had time to think, and the more I think, the more I found myself watching you, getting to know you without actually talking to you, and the more I do that, the more I like you, and ive come to realize I might actually, be, falling, in, love…with you"

Harry smiles and jumps of his table and kisses Draco fiercely lips pressed together tightly, joined as one and moving in sync. Draco half moaned half growled when Harry pulled away. His arm still wrapped around the Slytherin's waist.

"So will you go out with me?"

Draco looks sadly at Harry

"I don't want to get hurt, I've had enough of that in my past"

Harry pulls Draco closely and kisses him softly then whispers "never"

Draco sighs and leans his forehead against Harry's and looks into the sparkling green eyes

"Promise" Draco whispers

"I promise" Harry says then seals it with a soft kiss.

Draco smiles as Harry pulls back

"Will Granger and Weasel…I mean Weasley, be happy about this?"

Harry smiles softly, and fingers the soft strands of blonde hair

"Hermione knows how I feel about you, that's why she didn't object to you in the library…"

"But Weasley doesn't know?" Draco asks

"No, I think he'll have a nut"

Draco looks at Harry "What if we just keep 'us' a secret, so you have time to tell Weasley?"

"Your not ashamed are you?" Harry says hurt

Draco's eyes widen in hurt and pain "NO" he shouts, "It's just that, wouldn't it be better if you told Weasley first, see how he reacts?"

"What if he takes it badly?" Harry asks

"Then…we'll have to break it of," Draco says slowly and carefully

"What!" Harry yells "NO…I will not…"

Draco holds a hand up to stop Harry

"Harry, I care, I do, I really do, but you are not going to lose your best friend because of us, because you have been through hell and back together, he is your faithful sidekick…and im not letting myself ruin a good friendship"

Draco kisses Harry on the forehead, then turns around and leaves the room, his cloak billowing behind him.

Harry stands there numbly, a few tears running down his face

"Draco" he whispers

Hey everyone, yeah I now…it's sappy and heart breaking, but it was the idea that came into my head at the time…

* * *

Love you all,

Keep those wonderful reviews coming!

Love,

Magic-and-love


	4. One step at a time

**Ank-Ink.:** i'll have that cookie now...please?

**AACS:** yeah, it was a bit sappy wasn't it, but oh, this one is more sappier, please dont cry...

**Thanks to: **Happy people, silverkitsune89, Nieriara

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and unfortunately I never will…**

**Dragon Christmas Fun**

**Chapter 4**

**One Step at a Time**

* * *

Draco leaned against the door once it was closed behind him. He brought his hands to his head and clenched his hair, pulling it so a soft pain was felt on his scalp. A frustrated growl released from his throat. Draco slumped to the ground, his back sliding down the smooth, yet rough wooden door, his feet collapsing underneath him.

Harry watched blankly as the door slowly closed, cutting of most of the light in the room, save for a couple of candles that shone. He stood frozen, just staring at the door, but not really staring at it, his eyes unfocused. Tears fell freely from his eyes, travelling down his cheeks and dying at his lips. Harry walked dejectedly towards the door, and slowly clasped the handle in his hands limply. He leant his forehead against the door and sighed softly, his breath ragged with laboured sobs.

Draco curled up in a ball, hugging his legs tightly to his chest. With a chocked sob, the tears began flowing down slowly, leaving tearstains on his cheeks. He lowered his head and rested it on his knees. A dry sob escaped from his throat, and he clung tighter to his legs.

Harry placed his hands on the door open-palmed, then hit the door with closed fists, making a thunderous noise and causing the door to rattle. Harry's ears pricked up as he heard a small gasp from the other side of the door. A hand went down to the door handle, and Harry's heart jumped as he opened the door inch by inch.

Draco gasped as the sound of the door being hit reached his ears, the vibrations of the door, travelling down his back. Draco jumped up to his feet, turned and gazed at the door. Holding his breath he looked upon the door and watched the wooden door. Slowly it opened, seeming to take an eternity to open up, revealing Harry outlined in the darkness of the room behind him, the light from the corridor lighting his front.

Harry looked at Draco through his watery eyes, some tears still travelling down his face.

"Dray…"Harry whispers softly.

He takes a step forward, legs shaking underneath him. Slowly he extends his arm towards Draco, silently begging him to take it.

Draco watches as Harry's hand extend towards him, Draco's eyes ghost up to Harry's eyes, and their eyes lock.

Harry stares back into Draco's eyes. He winces as his arm starts to become heavy, and begs to be put back down, Harry begins to feel stupid standing there, but Harry keeps his arm there.

Draco slowly moved his hand toward Harry's, and slowly their fingers entwined. Draco pulls on Harry's hand, causing Harry to stumble forward.

Harry looked into Draco's eyes, a pool of ice blue, a ring of dark blue outlining them; eyes that were merely inches away. Harry looks down, and then slowly his gaze rises back to Draco's. Harry lifts his free hand to Draco's chest, going to a clasp on Draco's robe.

Draco lifts his hand to Harry's on his chest, covering Harry's larger hand with his smaller white one, merging their warmth into one.

Harry leans his head forward and rests his forehead on Draco's. Harry turns his hand over and entwines his fingers with Draco's, his thumb brushing over the soft skin.

Draco smiles, both party's tears have disappeared, the only evidence left is the tearstains.

Then Draco whispers softly "I didn't mean it, I'd never give you up"

Harry leans forward and presses his lips to Draco's, what was meant to be a simple gentle kiss, turns into a kiss of intense passion, and reassurance.

It was far from perfect, but it feed their hunger.

Harry pulls back; cheeks flushed red, eyes glazed, panting for breath. He releases his hand from Draco's, and brings his fingers up to trace Draco's lips, creating a tingling sensation of Draco's nerves.

Harry places his hand on the back of Draco's head, their foreheads still together.

"Lets just take it, one day at a time…." Harry whispers hoarsely

Draco smiles and brings a hand to the back of Harry's neck

"One day at a time" Draco repeats

* * *

**Hey Everyone,**

**Hope you like it; I also hope no one cried….**

**Well the next chapter is meant to be the last one, but I think I might carry the story on…**

**Love,**

**Magic-and-love**


	5. Truces and Threesomes

**Thanks To: **Ank-Ink, AACS, SilverShadow5947, puresilver, SlayerChick69, Happy people, BiLLie jOe Is thE mOsT sExIst, hippogriffluvr.

**Thank you all so much for reviewing and inflating my ego, please continue!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP related…i wish**

**Dragon Christmas Fun**

**Chapter 5**

**Sneaky**

**NOTE:** Hey, I am going to continue this story, for now, I am at the moment focussing on my A Little Lost, Finding chapters because at the moment the ideas for chapters are coming easily to me, I will try to post a chapter a week for this story. Love ya's.

* * *

Draco walked into the entrance hall; he had left Grabbe and Goyle to 'watch' over the Slytherin common room. Draco snorted ' they really were thick; why in god's name would the common room need watching? That's why the portrait was there!' Draco scanned the crowd; he was looking for a certain individual, a sixth year Gryffindor, a tall, freckly, red haired six-year gryffindor to be precise. This person was Ronald Weasley, or Weasley, as Draco preferred to call him. Draco sighed ' The things I do for bloody Potter' he mussed, well actually he had only done one thing for Harry and that was to agree to join that stupid Order thingy once they left school. Draco suddenly stopped his thinking as he saw Weasley walk in through the main doors, alone. Draco lost his 'attitude walk' as he so liked to call it, and walked up to the Weasel with his hands in the pockets.

As soon as Ron saw the Ferret coming his way, his hand automatically went for his wand, he half drew it when the ferret said, "You won't be needing that"

Draco eyed the boy in front of him, who was glaring right back at him

"What do you want ferret?" Weasley asked irritated

"I want to talk" Draco prompted

"Right, and what about?" Ron asked apprehensively

"Follow me" was all Draco said and then he turned around and started walking towards the 1st floor classrooms.

Ron looked at Draco's walking body in confusion, Ron debated weather or not to follow, but something told Ron, that Draco could at least be trusted this one time. The slytherin did seem…odd in the least. Ron shrugged and followed the boy, but he withdrew his wand for his own safety, and followed cautiously behind.

* * *

Draco closed to the Door as Weasley entered the room. Draco walked over to the boy and pulled out his wand, causing the other boy to whip his wand up to Draco's throat. Draco half grimaced and gave the wand to Weasley, Weasley lowered his wand but didn't disarm himself.

'Good intentions' Draco muttered to himself 'show him your good intentions

"Okay, straight to the point because we both know we cant stand each other guts"

"And what is the point?"

"I want a truce"

Ron looks at Draco, Gapping, "a truce?" he stutters, unable to form a proper sentence because of the shock that was rattling through his body.

Draco rolls his eyes "Yes, a truce" Draco extends his hand

Ron just looks at the hand then back up to Draco

"It is for Harry's own good"

Ron stared at Draco "What's Harry got to do with this?" asks confusedly

Draco shrugs "Truce" he says once again, a bit impatient

Ron clasps his hand in Draco's, and they shake.

* * *

Harry sat in the Gryffindor chairs, watching his two best friends across from him nervously.

"So what did you want us for Harry?" Hermione asks a small knowing smile gracing her features.

"Well, you know I'm gay right."

"Yes" They both answer

"Well, Hermione you know what im going to say, cause I've already told you, so your just here for moral support."

Harry then turned to Ron, who was looking at him Curiously

"Ron, we'll ive been seeing this boy…person, but before I continue or make it serious I want your...um…approval?"

"Harry really anyone who you chose to date is good enough for me"

"Umm. Thanks, but you see, this person, is, um, the person I'm dating is…Draco?'

"MALFOY" Ron screeches then stands to his feet

"Yes" Harry mumbles, in an un-surprised tone ' well there it is I've just lost Ron's friendship" he thinks to himself in sadness, but what Ron says next causes Harry to lift his head in surprise

"THAT SNEAKY FERRET!" Ron yells

"What?" Hermione asks totally confused

"He came up to me this morning and asked me for a truce!"

"What you say?" Harry says once he overcomes his shock

"We'll nothing first, but then he said 'it's for Harry's best interests' and that left me so confused, why in the hell would it be in your best interest, and now I get it!"

"So your fine with it?" Harry asks warily

Ron smiles at Harry "after all, it is for your best interest, isn't it?"

Harry blushes then jumps up and pulls Ron into a tight embrace

"Oi, mate, your _boyfriend_ might get a little jealous"

"Erm, he's not my boyfriend yet"

"Well go get him tiger!" Ron says

Harry looks at Ron weird

"You just called me _tige_r"

* * *

Later that night Harry walked up the stairs to the astronomy tower. He walked into the room and looks around, nothing, well nothing besides the flickering flames of the fire torches or the moonlight streaming in through the large glassless windows.

Harry frowned 'Where was Draco?'

Suddenly arms encircled around Harry's waist and a voice near his hear whispered

"I vant va suck vour vlood !"

Harry laughed "Hey, Dray, ooh that rhymes!"

"Why are you so bloody chirpy toady?"

"You're a sneaky bastard" Harry answers

"Yes, I know, but I do not know what that has to do with this, so pray tell, what does it have to do with anything?"

"Well you see someone asked my good friend Ronald for a truce this morning"

"Really, who was it?" Draco asked in fake innocence

"Oh, just someone who means the world to me, nobody important" Harry says and leans back against Draco, who in return rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm jealous" Draco whispers into Harry's ear

Harry turns around in Draco's arms and circles his arms around Draco's neck and briefly presses his lips against Draco's

"So have _you _told _your_ friends yet?"

"Of course" Draco smirks

"And?" Harry prompts

"Pansy can't wait to take you shopping with her!" Draco sniggers

"Erm…right…fun" Harry says bewildered

"And" Draco continues, now smirking, his eyes gleaming with mirth

"Blaise wants to know when the threesome is?"

Harry chocks and stares wide eyed at Draco

* * *

**Hey You'll**

**I bet you can guess from this chapter that I am continuing this story, fo now anyway**

**Love,**

**Magic-and-love**


	6. Trouble in Wonderland

**Thanks to:** gryffingdors-fav-seeker, SilverShadow5947 and Jordon for reviewing, who urged me to write this chapter faster!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter…. I mean I do not own anything related to HP in my story…blah

**Dragon Christmas Fun**

**Chapter 6**

**Trouble in wonderland**

**NOTE**: Everything will be explained in the next chapter, which will be out next Monday!

* * *

"Threesome?" Harry choked

Draco turned his hand over and inspected his fingernails.

"Yeah, but don't worry I told Blaise your not quite ready for that, and you owe me he was quite upset when I told him that"

Harry blinked

"Thanks…I think" Harry says

"Uh-huh" Draco looked up at Harry "now, what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, yeah, that"

After a few moments of silence, which Harry still hasn't told Draco what he wanted to ask him? Draco hit Harry on his arm, and Harry sent a glare at the blonde.

"What was that for?" Harry whinged

Draco rolled his eyes "I still don't know what that is!"

"Right, will you go out with me?"

Draco just snorted and sent Harry a weird look.

"I thought we established that little bit of information!"

Harry sent Draco a hurt look "Not officially we haven't"

Draco sighed and pulled Harry close to him

"Stupid Gryffindor"

Harry sent Draco another hurt look and pulled back from Draco's embrace and crossed his arms.

"I resent that!" Harry muttered

Draco sighed and moved forward "I know, I'm sorry"

Draco wrapped his arms back around Harry waist and pulled Harry close to him. Draco sighed and shook his head, thinking 'here goes my pride'.

"Yes, Harry James Potter, I, Draco Lucious Malfoy, will be your boyfriend."

Harry snorted and uncrossed his arms "That's over doing it!"

Draco rolled his eyes, and took advantage of Harry's uncrossed arms and pulled the boy closer.

"It really is hard to please you isn't it"

Harry smiled "Nah, I'm, easily pleased

"Really" Draco purred as he moved his lips closer to Harry's

* * *

The next morning Harry walked with Hermione and Ron to the transfiguration room for their first class, drawing near to the classroom the group spotted Draco, Blaise and Pansy coming from the opposite direction. Harry smiled at the approaching group, while Ron muttered something and Hermione hit him over the back of the head.

"Morning Dray" Harry greeted

Draco smiled "Har"

Harry walked up to Draco and kissed him lightly on the cheek, causing Hermione to 'aawwhh' behind him and Ron hit her on the back of the head.

"I want a proper kiss!" Draco demanded suddenly and Harry rolled his eyes

Harry looked at him for a moment then turned his attention on Blaise and Pansy.

"So..." Blaise spoke up "When is our threesome?" he asked inquiringly

Harry's eyes widened at the bluntness.

Hermione stepped up to Harry and snaked an arm around his waist and whispered into his ear "Harry, naughty, naughty, one guy not enough for you?" Causing Harry to blush a tomato red.

"Granger what did you say to him?" Draco demanded

Hermione rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue "For me to know and for you to find out!"

Ron grabbed Hermione by the arm and yanked her into the classroom

Harry looked at Draco "Sorry, I don't think she has taken her drugs yet"

Pansy and Blaise nod their heads in understanding

Draco shook his head and elbowed both of them in the stomachs

"You idiots, he was kidding!"

Pansy and Blaise shared a gaze then cracked up laughing. Draco rolled his eyes and moved into the classroom.

Harry took one more glance at Pansy and Blaise before entering the classroom.

* * *

"You did tell him your dark, right" Blaise asked Draco at lunch that same day, as he reached for a drumstick.

"Yeah, first thing I told him." Draco answered

Pansy looked at him sceptically

"And he is alright with that?"

"Uh huh" Draco answered looking at Harry across the hall, whom was leaning a bit too close to Dean for his liking. "He said I am who I am, he just doesn't want to meet me on the battlefield otherwise he'll have to kill me" Draco said

Pansy looked over in Harry's direction with shock "Erm…that's lovely"

Draco rolled his eyes at his friend's ignorance "I'm kidding! I told him once we leave Hogwarts I'll join…" Draco looked around the table and lowered his voice to a whisper " I'd join Dumbledore's order thingy"

Blaise gasped and Pansy threw Draco a worried glance

"Your fathers not going to like that!" Blaise whispered worriedly

Draco just shrugged and helped himself to more chicken.

"So where are Crabbe and Goyle?" Pansy asked

Draco shrugged again "Haven't seen them since yesterday morning."

"Lovely, they are proberly lost somewhere" Pansy snickered

Draco's head snapped up and towards the Gryffindor table as yelling broke out from Harry's group.

"GINNY, I SAID SHUT IT"

The weaselette appeared to collapse in sobs, and whispers began breaking out all over the hall. Draco watched as Harry rushed to Ginny's side and hugged her, and he appeared to be whispering words into her ear. A few moments later, the two of them stood, with Harry holding Ginny close to him as they walked out of the hall. Draco watched as they excited and Harry sent a cold hard glare straight at him.

Draco's heart fell, and he looked at his two best friends in question

"What'd I do?" Draco asked them in a defeated tone.

* * *

**Hey all,**

**Hope you like, it's a bit short, but it's what came into my mind when I was thinking about this chapter, I already have chapter 7 running around in my head, I've just got to catch it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Love,**

**Magic-and-love**


	7. Stuck as a bird

**Puresilver: **i hope you dont smell an orgy about to happen...

**SilverShadow547:** Yeah you have gotta love blaise..

**gryfinndorseeker452:** Yeah i love my cliffies...EVILNESS

**hippgriffluvr:** Yeah, well this chapter is like 2 weeks late...please dont kill me...runs and hides

**Jordan:** sos for the spelling mistake on your name, see i didn't spell it wrong this time.

**happy people:** Yeah, well now is the time you find out what he is in shit for...

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter…I mean I do not own anything related to HP in my story…blah**

**Dragon Christmas Fun**

**Chapter 7**

**Stuck as a Bird**

* * *

Harry sat down beside Ginny, while Hermione and Ron sat opposite them.

"Hey Ginny" Harry greeted

Ginny turned to Harry, gave him a cold look then turned back to her food.

"Gin?" Harry asked as he placed a hand on Ginny's arm, Ginny shrugged Harry's hand award.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked Harry in a highly offended tone.

"Tell you what?" Harry enquired

"That…" Ginny lowered her voice and leaned close to Harry "That you were gay!" she spat

"Aahh" Harry stumbled and ran a hand threw his hair he was in shit now.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny sobbed

Harry looked across the table at Hermione and Ron, whom were in the middle of an argument

"I was going to…." Harry answered

"Yes, but when, on my death bed?" she muttered darkly

"I'm sorry Gin!" Harry apologised "I have only told Mione and Ron"

Ginny turned to face Harry "That…" she spat "Is not the point!"

"Then what is?" Harry asked getting agitated

"That you don't find me important anymore!" she argued

"You are important!" Harry insisted "To me!"

Ginny closed her eyes "Whatever Potter"

Harry inhaled sharply. Dean leant over to Harry and whispered in his ear "We are having problems, so she's upset" Harry nodded then placed his attention back on Ginny.

Ginny glared at Harry "So who's your _boyfriend_" Ginny hissed, stubbing her potato violently with her fork.

Harry swallowed "I don't have one" he answered

Ginny spun around to face him and pointed her fork at him threateningly.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME HARRY POTTER!" she warned him in a raised voice, causing the students around them to look in their direction, Ginny shot them a glare and they hastily reverted their gazes.

"Yes, I have a boyfriend' he revealed

"Well _who is it_?" she asked

Harry mumbled a few incoherent words

"What was that?" Ginny asked in a deadly tone

"Malfoy" Harry whispered, head bowed eyes glancing up at Ginny.

Ginny dropped her fork, landing on the ground underneath her

"Did you just say Malfoy, _Draco Malfoy_?"

Harry nodded, his mouth gone dry

"I thought so." Ginny said in a calm voice as she summoned the fork and slammed it against the table.

Harry flinched and looked at Ginny worriedly

Ginny turned towards Harry and he could tell she was trying her hardest to control her temper.

"You mean Draco Malfoy, the same Draco Malfoy sitting over at the Slytherin table with his cronies?" she whispered in a forced calm tone

Harry just nodded, he could feel that something bad was going to happen.

"The same Draco Malfoy" Ginny stressed each word "The one who taunted you and your friends the past 6 years?"

"Gin…shut up" Harry warned

The one who caused Buckbeak to be 'executioned'? Who made the Potter stinks badges, ruined the DA and…"

Harry cut in "GINNY I SAID SHUT UP!" he yelled.

Ginny looked up at him tearfully

Harry gazed around ashamedly and at once became aware of the great halls attention on them.

Harry's heart sank as he looked back at Ginny, tears falling down her face; Harry rushed to her and pulled her into a tight embrace, her sobs rattling his body.

"Oh Gin I'm sorry, you are right, but I love him, so much, and I've put the past behind me" he whispered into her ear

"But Har, you do realize he is still going to be a prat to me, Mione and Ron! There is just too much hatred between us!"

Harry sighed

"I know Gin, come, and let's go outside"

Harry stood and hugged Ginny close to him as they walked towards the door, whispers following them. Harry looked back at Draco and glared at him 'What Ginny said is true, he is not going to respect them' Harry looked away from Draco and walked outside with Ginny

* * *

Draco stood from his seat and grabbed his bag.

"Dray sweetie, were are you going?" Pansy asked looking up at him in curiosity

"To eavesdrop" he answered simply

"Is that wise?" Blaise asked him with caution

Draco shrugged "I have to find out why I am in the bad books"

Blaise and Pansy both nod.

Draco stormed out of the hall and followed the two Gryffindors to the 1st courtyard. Draco looked around for a place to hide, but he found none. Draco glanced down at the wand in his pocket. Draco grabbed his wand and transformed himself into a raven; he flew to a tree within hearing distance of the two and chirped happily.

* * *

Ginny looked at Harry once they sat down on the stone benches

"I'm sorry Har. But you have to admit there has been so much hostility between us in the past"

Harry sighed

"I know, Ginny, I do love him" Harry said determinedly "I do!"

Ginny rose an eyebrow at Harry

"It sounds like you are trying to convince yourself" Ginny commented

"I know, but I do love him, it's just…well at the moment I am releasing that no matter what, I think he is always going to be hostile towards you…"

"But he did offer a truce to Ron!" Ginny argued

"How'd you know?" Harry asked

"Overheard" Ginny shrugged

"Well, yeah he did, but…man I have no idea what is going on inside his head, as we were leaving the great hall I was wondering if he was really worth your friendships and he is going to be an issue, always, in our group!"

"Har, if Malfoy is important to you I will try, for the sake of you, to get along with him"

"Thanks Gin, you both mean the world to me"

"And Har..." Ginny begins

"Yessum" Harry mumbles

"Love is always worth it"

Harry smiled at Ginny "I know" he answers, "Man, I love him"

Harry stood up and looked up towards the sky and yelled "I LOVE DRACO MALFOY!"

"Oh god Har, shut up!" Ginny laughed

Harry turned around and grinned stupidly at Ginny

"So when did you fall for Malfoy?" Ginny asked

"End of fourth year, then I fell hard for him at the start of fifth year, then I realized I loved him the night he ambushed the DA, I'd had never felt so betrayed that night…"

"Har…"Ginny asked

"Yeah"

"You went out with Cho last year!"

"Yeah and do you remember how hard and disastrous that was, it was so painful!" Harry laughed and Ginny soon joined him.

"Wanna go back inside?" Harry asked

"Yeah, people might get worried, especially your _Drakey-poo_!" Ginny jeered

Harry scrunched his nose up in distaste "Never say or call him that again!" he ordered

Ginny smiled

Harry walked over to Ginny and extended a hand to help Ginny up. Ginny took his hand and once standing looked at Harry.

"You really are queer!"

Harry rolled his eyes

"Love you" Gin said and kissed him on the cheek

"Love you too"

* * *

Draco waited for the Weaselette and Harry to leave completely before he flew down to the spot where he placed his belongings. He landed next to his bag and picked up his wand with his beak, and then he mentally groaned.

'How the hell am I meant to change back! I don't have hands to do the spell work!'

* * *

**Hey all,**

**Yep this chapter is weird. But I decided that Ginny and Harry are going to be a form of 'Will & Grace'.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Love,**

**Magic-and-love**


	8. Your so stupid

**Thanks to all those who continue to support my writings!**

**Ank-Ink, russianchick, hippogriffluvr and the fabolous gryffindorseeker452.**

**Keep Reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: **Here we go again, I do not own Harry Potter, I'm getting sick of writing a disclaimer **sigh **but I have to…

**Dragon Christmas Fun**

**Chapter 8**

**You are so stupid**

A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in weeks, but I seem to have a writing block, where the ideas are in my head but I just cant put pen to paper….Oh and my C drive crashed, so I haven't been able to get on the computer and the school computers wont allow you on the sites.

* * *

Harry paced the floor of the Astronomy Tower, It was 12:20, the moon was out, pearly light reflecting Harry's worried face. Harry was waiting for Draco, and Draco was so far 40 minutes late, Harry was far more worried than angry, but when he found Draco the worry was going to disappear very quickly. 

Harry sighed, he should just go back to Gryffindor tower, if Draco was bloody well going to show, he would have done so by now and he had a good amount of homework to deal with. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and with one last scan of the grounds below departed down the stairs.

PAGE BREAK

Harry slowly opened the door to the 7th year boys dorm, and crept in, it appeared that Neville, Dean and Seamus where asleep but Ron was wide-awake and watching him curiously.

"He didn't show did he" Ron growled

"What?" Harry asked

"The ferret didn't show, did he, I'll kill him"

"No, I don't know why though, he might have forgotten…" Harry trailed off

"I'll still kill him"

"NO Ron, I'm just going to check the Map."

"Right"

Harry sat next to his trunk and shifted through his belongings till he came to the old, warn map, he should proberly ask Sirius how to make a new one.

"I solomey swear I am up to no good"

Harry scanned the map, and saw a dot named Draco Malfoy in front of the old willow tree"

"He's at the old willow tree, maybe I told him the wrong…."

"Just go Harry, otherwise he'll have the shits with you."

* * *

Harry flung off his cloak as he reached the old willow tree. 

"Lumos" He whispered, his wand tip sparking in light

Harry looked straight ahead, where the map said Draco Malfoy was standing; yet Harry could not see his boyfriend.

"Dray?" He called out.

Harry looked back down at the map and walked until he was standing on top of the dot.

"Please don't tell me your broken, Siri and Moony will kill me!"

"Mischief Managed" He whispered, folded the map and placed it carefully into his pocket

"Dray" Harry called out once more "If I don't see you in the next five seconds I'll, I'll…I don't know what I'll do" he sobbed

Suddenly a black crow landed on his shoulder and crowed softly. Harry looked at the bird and noticed familiar ice blue eyes, which crows cannot possibly have.

"Dragon?" Harry whispers

Suddenly an image of a crow watching him talk to Ginny in the courtyard came to his mind.

"You were spying on me" Harry accused

Draco, the bird, gave a soft cry, and bowed its head.

Harry placed the crow on the ground and pointed his wand towards it, screaming in his head "Revertis", wordlessly Draco, the crow, was changed back to Draco, the boy who was in trouble.

Anger bubbled inside Harry, Draco eavesdropped on him, betrayed his trust. Harry clenched his fists and glared at Draco, whom instinctively took a step back, his back hitting the tree trunk.

Draco gulped and stared at Harry, who was walking slowly towards him, seething.

Harry walked up to Draco and held him by the shoulders and peered into his eyes, and basically saw fear; Harry smirked and slammed Draco into the tree. Draco gave a cry of pain as his back hit the tree, hard. Draco gazed up at Harry in a new light.

"How dare you, How dare you spy on me Draco!"

"I'm sorry' Draco whispers, voice trembling.

Harry closes his eyes and leans against Draco, never loosing his grip. Harry breathes against Draco's neck and places a small kiss on the curve of his neck. Draco whimpers, and knees buckle. Harry grabs hold of his waist to steady him.

"Why? Why did you eavesdrop? Why? Don't you trust me? Is that why?"

I…I…I…"

Harry pushes Draco back against the tree and Draco winces, tears fall from his face. Harry tightens his grip on Draco's waist.

"Hurts…" Draco mumbles

Harry's hands slacken a bit

"Why?" Harry pleads as he cups Draco's face

"Thought you hated me… had to find out… so scared" Draco mumbled

Harry brings his other hand to Draco's face and cradles his head in his palms.

"You are so stupid" Harry sighs

"I know" Draco replies "m'sorry"

"I'll forgive you on one condition"

"Mmm…"

"That if you ever think I hate you or something, you will find me and talk to me about it"

"Promise" Draco whispers

Harry entwines his fingers with Draco's and brings the hands up to his face and kisses his knuckles.

"You are forgiven this time, my Slytherin."

* * *

**Hey all my lovely readers,**

**Please Review**

**Chapters a bit funny, but I was running out of ideas….**

**Love,**

**Magic-and-love**


	9. Never stop loving me

**Thanks to : Murphyangel, skimmie,Draco Malfoy is The Sex, mars explorer,hippogriffluvr and marauders babe**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** As usual i do not own it...

**Dragon Christmas Fun**

**Chapter 9**

**Never Stop Loving Me**

* * *

Harry felt drained, emotionally and physically. Draco was wearing him out. It had been a month since the spying incident. It took a week to realise Draco had so many fears about their relationship. First it had been the simple "Are you ever going to leave me?" and then "Do you love me?" but now it was whole sentences, speeches in fact, on his fears. It didn't necessarily trouble Harry, but he was worried for Draco, he had too many fears; emotionally. Hermione suggested just this morning that Draco may have become emotionally dependent on Harry, and this could cause some problems.

Harry sighed, he wasn't the best person to handle emotional problems, and in fact he was proberly the worse. That's why Harry had booked Draco into the schools psychiatrist. She was appointed during the war by Dumbledore and was still needed because of the aftermath of the war.

Harry knew Draco was going to be angry with him when his session was finished in two minutes. See Harry had lured Draco to Dr Martins office with false intentions, saying that he, himself, had an appointment and wanted Draco to wait for him, but instead as soon as they reached the office, Harry pushed Draco into the room, kissed him softly, whispered his apologises and closed the door on one confused Draco Malfoy.

Harry spun around as the door leading to Dr Martins office opened and his Draco walked out looking troubled, head bowed. Harry rushed to his side.

"Im sorry Dray, I was just so worried about you, you were becoming emotional dependent on me, and I'm not too good with emotions."

"I know" Draco replied in a soft voice "Dr Martin explained to me how you were feeling and you just wanted me to be safe."

"Are you mad at me?" Harry asked as he placed Draco's hands in his, squeezing tightly.

Draco gave him a lopsided grin "Nah, your concern just tells me you care about me"

"And don't forget about how much I love you!" Harry teased softly

"How much was that again?" Draco asked innocently.

"More than you can image" Harry whispered

"That's a lot," Draco laughed

"Not really, you don't have that much of a imagination" Harry shrugged

"Ha Ha Ha" Draco scowled

Harry smiled and kissed Draco on his noise

"So what did the Doc say?"

"Something about how my childhood is the basis for my problems and the fact that I've never had a stable relationship before you"

"Oh" Harry replied, "Did she say what I could do to help"

"Nah, but she wants to have weekly meetings with me, and I agreed, but I know what could help"

"And that is?" Harry asked cheekily

Draco looked at Harry seriously "Never stop loving me"

Harry smiled "Of course not"

* * *

"Harry?" Draco asked

"Mmm" Harry replied from the floor next to Draco's feet

"When are we going to have sex?"

Harry choked and looked up at Draco

"Er…why?"

"I was just wondering"

"Well you see…."

"Yes?" Draco asked

"I wanted to wait for your 17th birthday next week, you know for an extra special present" Harry blushed

"That is…wow" Draco smiled down at him, and kissed him on the mouth "Wait till I tell Pansy and Blaise that, the Harry Potter, is a hopeless romantic"

"I am not a hopeless romantic!" Harry argued

"Well, maybe not hopeless…" Draco teased

Harry grunted and crossed his arms, which was very difficult to do lying down.

"Oh, is my Harry mad?"

Harry snorted and looked away from Draco

Draco laughed and crawled over to Harry and began to place butterfly kisses over his face.

"Dray, did you finish your transfiguration essay"

"No."

"Well I suggest you do that now"

"I'm in the middle of something" Draco replied as he started to nibble on Harry's ear

Harry quickly stood up and ran to the opposite side of the room "Homework now! I will not be having _my_ boyfriend's grades drop because he wanted to nibble on my ear"

"Fine. Slave driver"

* * *

Harry was walking down the corridor, not paying attention in the least to where he was going, making people swerve around him. He went to turn the corner when he bumped into someone, sending both to the floor.

"Watch were your fucking…_Harry_?" A very familiar drawl said

"That's my name, don't wear it out" Harry joked as he glanced at his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy

"Sorry about bumping into you" Draco apologised

"If I remember correct, which I do…I bumped into you" Harry said as he stood. He offered a hand to the still sitting Draco, who gladly took it and heaved the smaller boy up.

"Now, Draco what were you doing heading in this direction, the Slytherin common rooms are straight down, can't miss them, _cold, yuck, mouldy, damp_…you know."

"Shut up!" Draco hissed

"So, what are you doing anyway?" Harry asked, batting his eyelashes

"None of your business" Draco answered

"You were coming to see me weren't you?"

A tint of red touched Draco's cheeks and Harry laughed

"You were, oh Dray how incredible sweet, want a cookie?"

"Er…no thanks, what are you doing, going in the directions of the Slytherin common room Harry, coming to see me?"

"No, I'm going to see Snape for a dreamless sleep potion, he was ordered to make for me"

"Oh, but you were going to come see me after, right?"

"Dray, I don't know your password!"

"Oh, I forgot" Draco smiled sheepishly

"So after I get this potion, you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Draco raised an eyebrow "Sure the warmth would be nice"

Harry rolled his eyes and slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Of coarse, it's all about the warmth" Harry replied sarcastically

* * *

**Hey All,**

**Hope you liked this installment of Dragon Christmas fun!**

**Anyway i want to change the tittle, got any ideas?**

**Love,**

**magic-and-love**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone just letting everyone know, that im am deleting everystory, and going under a new name wickediwicked! I have re edited and redone each story, so in a week i willstart putting the 1st chapters of each story up.

thanks

magic-and-love

(wickediwicked)


End file.
